Sit
by QianYun
Summary: Ah... the joys of training stubborn charges. [Kakashicentric, drabble]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its affiliated trademarks do not belong to this writer. Rather, it belongs to its creator, Masashi Kishimoto and various companies that we all wish we own, but won't for a very, very, very, _very,_ long time.

**QY:** This has nothing to do with anything else I've written and everything to do with writing what and when I feel like it. The way it's supposed to be.

-Kakashikakashi-

**Sit** --- QianYun

"Will you, for the love of all that is good, just listen to me for once!"

"No. I don't feel like it."

"That's too bad for you, because I'm telling you right here and right now, that if you don't listen to me, I'll..."

"You'll what? Not feed me? Leave me out in the cold?... Kill me?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Tch, more like there's no point to it even if you do."

"I refuse to sit here and listen to you blather on."

"Then leave. No one's stopping you."

"Unfortunately, your-"

"Acutally, you'll be wrong. They're not going to do anything about whether or not you leave me."

A scowl. "Fine." Kakashi stomped away from the clearing in a fit of uncharacteristic frustration. After weeks and weeks of training, his charge decided that he couldn't do one of the most simple things in the books. Why oh why did he always get stuck with the stubborn, stupid ones?

Approaching the fringes of the village, he looked around in thought. _Now... who would be able to help me..._

He jumped up to a roof near him and started to walk to a random direction. With a muffled sigh, he led himself toward the Inuzuka house. _Damn him!_

By the time he managed to arrive at the Inuzuka property, the various dogs within the house had begun to bark frantically. One of the Inuzuka women, most likely the head, if Kakashi's memory was anything to count on, opened the door with a mask of confusion.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" she questioned him curiously. Kakashi had never, to her knowledge, approached anybody in her family, mostly because of his charges, which would mean...

"I... wanted to ask some advice in training one of my charges. Since you have Kiba, I thought that you might be able to help me." He said this with as much confidence as he could, but he could tell he failed if that look of amusement on her face meant anything.

"Are you asking for help, Kakashi?" she said this with a half-leer, eager at the thought of having blackmail material on the great Hatake Kakashi.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had already been through so much trouble that even his stoic expression broke and a look of pleading in his eyes reached out to tug at her heartstrings. "Advice, I'm asking for advice."

She lightly pressed her lips together and gestured him inside. "Come in then, Kakashi. We'll discuss this inside."

He walked in, but before she followed, she let out a pierce whistle and the dogs slowly fell silent.

"Now, Kakashi, what exactly do you want advice about..."

-Kakashikakashi-

"I'm ready for you now!"

His charge looked up lazily. "Oh. You're back."

"I am. So..." Kakashi leaned down to whisper into his charge's ears and his words were lost. But not to his charge.

"You wouldn't!" A horrified glance up at Kakashi showed quite clearly...

"I would and you know it. So now that we have that cleared up, will you listen to me now?" A twinkle appeared in Kakashi's eyes, a mischievous expression crossing them.

"I'll have you know that I'm not happy about this. And I'm only doing this because you're threatening me."

"Sure. Now, sit." Kakashi said it gleefully, almost reveling in his charge's despair.

With a growl, Pakkun sat down in front of his summoner, a snarl ready at his mouth.

"I hate you. I really do."

"Well, if you didn't like your tummy rubs so much, I'm sure you wouldn't be in this predicament. Now, let's do some more training. I need you to help me with the other nin-dogs." Kakashi already formed the first few seals by the time Pakkun grudgingly nodded.

The rest of the day was spent doing what Kakashi loved the most. Training, and ordering around, charges that actually _listened_ to him.

**Owari**

-Kakashikakashi-**  
**

**QY:** Why yes, that was completely and utterly random. What can I say, I'm random too. Just as a side note, cause I had to manuveur it so you guys didn't know what I was talking about in the beginning, the reference to Kiba was made to throw you off and have you semi-assume Kakashi was training Naruto. But as we all know, Kiba had Akamaru from when he was pretty young, thus, his mother (whose name I do not know) had to help Kiba train Akamaru. Besides that she had to train her own dog, she would of course, know by now what makes dogs tick. Besides ticks. (whew, bad joke)

This is pre-manga Kakashi, as you may have figured. Not meant to be anything but a random piece of writing about Kakashi and Pakkun.

Oh, the beginning refers to the fact that Pakkun is a summon, and thus there are hierarchies (..I know I spelled that wrong) that may keep Kakashi from treating Pakkun harshly. which they don't. Much. Probably. But yeah, Pakkun always has the ability to go back to his.. plane of natural existence. I think. Well... he can talk, so he can always just ask one of the other shinobi to feed him. There's also the fact that he's a dog so.. yeah.

Had fun reading? Review!


End file.
